


Matchmaking At Marvel High

by velvetjinx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bad Matchmaking, Everything I know about US schools comes from Buffy, Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut, and saved by the bell, i know nothing about US education please forgive me, i've definitely got things wrong, so if I got things wrong please tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Sebastian is the new drama teacher at Marvel High School in LA, and English teacher Chris is crushing hard. When his colleagues notice, well. That's when the fun starts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I thought this was a cute idea and was thoroughly encouraged by Ria (thank you!!! <3) so yeah. Third fic already this year! Whoops. 
> 
> Also I genuinely don't know anything about how US high schools work despite having attended one for a week fifteen years ago so uh. Please be kind, but please do tell me things I got wrong as I'm sure there will be a multitude.

"Have you seen him yet?"

Chris, the twelfth grade English teacher at Marvel High School, looked up at Scarlett, the twelfth grade math teacher, in surprise. "Seen who?"

"New teacher! Replacing Mr Redford who retired last year."

"Oooh, are we talking about the new drama teacher?" Anthony, who taught eleventh grade geography, asked, taking a seat across from Chris. The teacher's lounge was still pretty quiet - not many teachers came in quite as early as them. The principal, Mr Jackson, was usually in earlier than any of them, but he tended not to mingle with the other teachers. 

"So what have you heard?" Scarlett asked Anthony, snapping Chris out of his thoughts. 

"Aside from the fact that I saw him head into Mr Jackson's office about ten minutes ago? He's transferred here from a private school in New York, his name is Mr Stan, and he's pretty friendly."

"Wait, you met him?" Scarlett looked so excited you'd think it was something more interesting than a new teacher. Then again, it was a while since they'd had any new faces around. 

"Briefly. Just to say hello and point him towards Mr Jackson's office. But he seemed nice enough..." Anthony trailed off as the door opened and Mr Jackson came in, followed by...

Chris swallowed hard. The new guy, Mr Stan, was hotter than any guy Chris had seen for a long time. He definitely had better cheekbones than anyone Chris had ever seen. And his eyes were the kind of blue you could drown in. 

Anthony kicked him under the table and Chris realised he'd been staring. Fortunately, Mr Stan didn't seem to have noticed. 

"This is Mr Stan, the new drama teacher," Mr Jackson announced to the three of them. "This is Mr Evans, Mr Mackie, and Ms Johansson. They're the early risers. Everyone else you'll probably meet at lunch time, if you come in here for it. I'd advise you to do so and not eat in your classroom unless absolutely necessary - the janitor doesn't like it."

Mr Jackson gave them all a nod and left Mr Stan standing slightly awkwardly by their table. 

Scarlett kicked out a chair. "So, Mr Stan, sit down and tell us about yourself."

Mr Stan did as he was told, then smiled at Scarlett and fuck, he had a great smile. Chris was suddenly weirdly jealous that it wasn't directed at him. 

"Okay, first of all, do you really not go by first names around here? Because that's way more formal than I'm used to," Mr Stan laughed, and Anthony grinned. 

"Nah, just with Mr Jackson. I can't really imagine calling him by his first name, can you?" Everyone shook their heads. "Anyways, I'm Anthony, and this is Scarlett and Chris." 

"Sebastian," Mr Stan - _Sebastian_ \- smiled, and Chris fell in love pretty much instantly. "So what do you all teach? And what are the kids like?"

They all told him about their classes and the kids who tended to be troublemakers, and before Chris knew it the bell was only five minutes from ringing. He reluctantly said goodbye to the others, who were also getting ready to go, and was walking down the corridor when he heard a "Mr Evans! Hold up!"

Chris turned and saw Sebastian waving a sheet of paper. 

"Could you point me towards the drama classroom? Because this map isn't really brilliant."

Chris grinned. "I'll do you one better and take you there. It's on my way anyway."

"Oh, man, you're a lifesaver. I'm fine once I've been somewhere once, but I'm useless at finding my way in places I don't know."

Chris nodded. "So are you joining us for lunch? We can introduce you to the rest of the teachers, and tell us about your last school and stuff. I hear you moved here from New York?"

"Word travels fast, huh?" Sebastian asked, looking amused. "Yeah, I did, and if you want to hear all about it I'll tell you, but there's not really that much to tell."

"Well, I'm looking forward to hearing about it anyway, but it's going to have to wait because this is your classroom here." Chris stopped in front of a door which had a picture of the comedy and tragedy masks pasted on it, and Sebastian's name on a shiny new plaque. "I'm just down the hallway there on the right, so if you need anything just come and get me. And I'll see you at lunch!"

Sebastian nodded and went into his classroom, and Chris rushed to his own, arriving just as the bell rang. His homeroom class was particularly rowdy - it being the first day back he gave them a small amount of leeway, but not too much. He was generally well liked among the pupils - and had his fair share of moony eyed teenagers with crushes on him - but was known for taking no nonsense when he was trying to teach a class. He also had a reputation for being particularly hard on bullies - students whispered that it was because he'd been bullied himself as a kid, which wasn't actually true, but Chris didn't care enough about the kids' overactive imaginations to counteract the rumours. 

The morning went quickly - between class and putting together lesson plans and getting lost in one of the books he was intending to assign his classes, time pretty much flew by. 

When the bell rang for lunch, Chris left his classroom, and tapped on Sebastian's door as he passed. At the muffled, "Come in!" he opened the door and poked his head around. The classroom was empty except for Sebastian, who was sitting with his head on his desk, looking completely dejected. 

"Hey, what's up?" Chris asked, going into the room properly and closing the door behind him. 

"Pubescent divas," Sebastian sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. "What time is it?"

"Lunch time?"

"Seriously? Oh man, that's good news, I'm starving." Sebastian followed Chris out into the corridor and they walked together down to the teachers' lounge. 

It was much busier than it had been in the morning, and Chris could feel Sebastian stiffen slightly beside him. Chris laid his hand reassuringly on Sebastian's arm and felt him relax, before leading him inside. Chris cleared his throat loudly and everyone stopped pretending not to stare at the newcomer and turned towards them. 

"Hey, everyone!" Chris grinned. "Hope you all had a good summer. This is Mr Sebastian Stan, our new drama teacher, who has taken over from Mr Redford." Sebastian waved at everyone and a few people waved back. "I've got dibs on him for lunch time today but come over and introduce yourself and show him just how friendly we all are, hmm? Except you, Tom, obviously. You're a dick."

Tom flipped him off goodnaturedly, and Chris laughed, leading Sebastian over to the table where Anthony, Scarlett and Paul were already sitting. 

"Hey, Sebastian," Paul said, leaning over to shake his hand. "I'm Paul Rudd, I teach tenth graders physics, which is not as boring as it sounds."

"I'm sure," Sebastian laughed. Various other teachers came up to introduce themselves during lunch, and by the end Sebastian had met pretty much everyone who was in there. Chris tried not to let it bother him when Sebastian's gaze lingered a little longer on the retreating figure of Hayley, the art teacher, but it did a little. 

Sebastian turned to him, looking bemused. "You've got quite a few British teachers at this school, huh?"

Chris grinned. "Yeah, there's Aaron, and Hayley, and Tom, and Mr Hopkins who teaches history but never hangs out with us, and Idris who teaches chemistry but he won't be back until tomorrow, and Paul Bettany, who teaches PE and tends to get roped into looking after the cafeteria. Actually," Chris laughed, "that is kind of a lot. Plus you've met Chris Hemsworth and he's Australian."

"And then you've got me," Sebastian smiled, and Chris looked at him in confusion. 

"I thought you were from New York?"

"Yeah, now, but I was born in Romania. Moved to Austria when I was eight and to the US when I was twelve."

"So do you speak other languages?" Scarlett asked, leaning forward. 

"I still speak Romanian with my parents, yeah," Sebastian replied cautiously, and Chris held up a hand. 

"I think that enough of the third degree for Sebastian, huh? So everyone tell me what they did during the summer because I miss vacation already."

When lunch was over, Chris and Sebastian walked back to Sebastian's classroom together, along with Elizabeth who taught English too, though her classes were all tenth graders. When they had dropped off Sebastian, Elizabeth leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, "He's kind of dreamy, right?"

"Huh? I, uh, I hadn't noticed," Chris lied. 

"Yeah, okay," Elizabeth laughed. "Just like you didn't notice him totally checking you out for the whole of lunch."

And before Chris could respond she swept into her classroom, and Chris was left alone in the corridor to make his way to his own classroom to prepare for his afternoon class. 

***

The next week went by in a bit of a blur, as everyone got back into the swing of the school year. But the main highlight for Chris was lunchtime, when he got to spend time getting to know Sebastian better. Sebastian had been a big hit with the other teachers, but he always made sure that he was sitting next to Chris at lunchtime, no matter how many invitations he got from the other teachers. Of course, it could have been Scarlett or Anthony he was really interested in, Chris thought glumly. 

It wasn't until the third week back that Chris noticed something weird was going on. Things were going missing from his desk, like books and pens. Nothing valuable, just minor inconveniences. When he mentioned it at lunch, almost invariably Sebastian would have noticed them in his classroom, so Chris would have to go in and collect them after lunch. 

The same thing started happening the other way around as well, with script books and Sebastian's favourite pen always turning up in Chris's room. It got that they would recognise each other's stuff and just took it back to the other when they found it. 

This carried on for a while, then abruptly stopped, leaving Chris and Sebastian scratching their heads about who the prankster could be and why they had chosen to torment the two of them, as it hadn't happened to anyone else. 

About five weeks into the semester, Chris received a note to meet Scarlett in the store cupboard half way through his next free period. Chris stared at the note curiously. She knew he was gay so it wasn't like she was coming on to him, but why else would she want to meet him in a store cupboard?

In the end, curiosity won out and Chris went into the store cupboard at the allotted time, only to discover someone was already there. 

"Sebastian?"

"Hey, Chris! What are you doing here?" 

"Scarlett sent me a note..." he began, before hearing a loud click from the door behind him. He turned around and tried the handle. "Oh my god, someone locked us in."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope." Chris thumped at the door. "Okay, joke's over, let us out now!" he shouted, but there was no response. 

"Who do you suppose?"

"No idea. I'd say Scarlett, but then why use her own name unless it was a double bluff? Why were you here anyway?"

"I got a note from Anthony to say he would show me where everything was kept."

"Probably not from Anthony, then, although this is the kind of shit he would pull and think it was funny." Chris sighed and pulled out his phone. "Scarlett has a free period right now so I'll try calling her."

Chris tried to hide his relief when she picked up on the second ring. "Not that I'm not always pleased to hear from you," she said, sounding amused, "but why are you calling me?"

"Someone locked Sebastian and I in the supply closet," Chris replied. "Can you come get us out please?"

"Hmm, not sure. Let's see...what's it going to cost you?"

"How about I don't tell the principal about this or how the note I received was allegedly from you?"

There was a moment of silence before: "I'm on my way." 

Chris ended the call and turned to Sebastian. "She's on her way."

"Good," Sebastian said with a strained laugh. "I'm not great with enclosed spaces."

"Oh, shit, you're not going to take a panic attack, are you?"

"I don't...think so? But the sooner she gets here the better."

A few moments later the door clicked again, then opened, and there stood Scarlett. Chris gestured for Sebastian to go first, which he did, bending over and taking deep breaths as soon as he was out as Scarlett and Chris looked on with concern. 

"Are you okay?" Scarlett asked him. 

"He doesn't like enclosed spaces," Chris explained, and Scarlett's hand flew to her mouth. 

"Oh my god. You should probably make sure the others know in case this prankster decides to try again."

"That would probably be a good idea," Sebastian laughed, straightening up, "because that was not the most fun I've ever had."

Chris clapped him on the shoulder and they all went back to their own classrooms quickly, before the end of the period came and, along with it, the curious eyes of the students. 

***

"We should do something," Scarlett announced as she collapsed into the chair next to Chris one lunchtime. 

"I am doing something," he managed around his mouthful of sandwich. Sebastian laughed and threw his potato chips at him, and Scarlett wrinkled her nose. 

"Gross. No, I mean on Friday night. We should have a teachers' night out. Come on, we haven't don't that in forever!"

"You guys have teachers' nights out?" Sebastian asked, amused, as he retrieved his potato chips. 

"Yeah, usually a couple of times a semester. We call it team bonding but really it's just a chance to blow off some steam, you know?"

Sebastian nodded. "So where do you guys usually go?"

"Well, there's this club..." Scarlett began, but Chris held up his hand. 

"No. Remember what happened last time we went clubbing? You ended up dancing on the table and security kicked us out."

"Okay one, why do you have to be like this, Evans? I thought we were never going to talk about that again? And two it's been about a year, they'll have forgotten about that already."

Chris gave her a sceptical look, and she stood up. 

"Who's up for a night out at the club this Friday?" she called out, and everyone cheered. "See?" she said, sitting back down. "Everyone else is up for it. Don't be a spoilsport, Chris, come on."

"Fine," Chris sighed. "But if I see you climbing up on any tables you're on your own."

"What about you, Sebastian. You in?"

Sebastian glanced at Chris then back to Scarlett. "Well, if everyone else is going," he laughed. 

"Attaboy! Awesome. I'll email details to everyone."

Chris exchanged an amused look with Sebastian. Scarlett was kind of hilarious when she was excited. 

***

When he got home from work on Friday, Chris showered quickly before looking through his closet. He refused to admit to himself that what he really wanted was to make an impression on Sebastian, instead telling himself that he didn't go out that often and it would be good to make an effort. 

In the end he wore black pants that he knew made his ass look amazing, and a blue shirt which showed off his muscles. He wasn't a body builder or anything, but he liked to keep in shape. 

He arrived at the club as instructed, and found half the teachers already in line, including Sebastian. Chris took one look at him and his mouth went dry. Sebastian had also opted for black pants, but had paired it with a black shirt, and Chris could see a silver chain sitting against his neck. His hair was artfully mussed so he looked...well, frankly, he looked pretty well fucked, and it was giving Chris problems. 

By the time the rest of their crowd arrived they were almost at the front of the line. They got in without an issue and immediately headed upstairs to the seating area, and everyone got out their wallets. 

"Will we say fifty dollars each to start?" Scarlett asked, and everyone nodded, except for Sebastian, who looked confused. 

"We don't do rounds because there are so many of us, we just pool our money and take it in turns going to the bar," Chris explained, and Sebastian nodded, adding his fifty dollars to the pile. 

"What do we want?" Elizabeth asked, grabbing a handful of money. 

"Shots, shots, shots, shots!" they all chanted, and Elizabeth laughed, taking Paul and Anthony with her to the bar to help her carry. 

"So you never said why you decided to move to LA from New York?" Chris said into Sebastian's ear over the thump of the music. 

Sebastian looked at him consideringly for a few moments, then shrugged. "Had a bad break up and it was the kick up the ass I needed. I was stagnating in my old school - the drama department consisted of about two kids a year, tops. I tried to get more kids involved, but it was impossible. So when my ex and I broke up, I sat down and examined what was really keeping me in New York. I mean, sure, my mom and stepdad live there, but it's easy enough to visit. The only thing that had been keeping me there was him, so..." Sebastian's eyes widened. "I mean, uh..."

"What?" 

"Shit. I don't know what the school is like about teachers being gay."

Chris shrugged. "They've always been just fine with me, and surely I've mentioned that I help out with the LGBTSA at school?"

"Wait, you're gay?"

"Uh, yeah? I thought you knew. I thought _everyone_ knew." Chris was amazed that he was so calm. Internally he was screaming about the fact that Sebastian liked guys. 

"No. So. They're all cool about it?"

"Well, yeah. I mean it's LA, you know? Nobody really cares."

At that moment, their drinks arrived, and they all clinked their shot glasses together before drinking them down. 

"Holy shit, Elizabeth, that tastes like paint stripper, what the fuck?" 

Everyone laughed at Paul's face, even though they'd all been thinking the same thing. 

"It was the cheapest shot they had, so I didn't ask," Elizabeth grinned. 

After five of those shots Chris was still feeling fine, until he stood up to go to the bathroom and he nearly fell over as his head started to swim. 

"Oh, shit," he laughed, steadying himself with a hand on Sebastian's shoulder and trying not to notice the warmth of him under his shirt. 

"You okay?" Sebastian asked, looking a mixture of concerned and amused. 

"Yeah, fine, just...it's starting to go to my head a little bit."

"You going for more shots?" Jeremy called. Jeremy taught biology to tenth grade and he was kind of an asshole, though a fun one. 

"Nah, nature calls," Chris replied. 

"Well when you get back go for more shots, okay?"

Chris rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom. He pissed for what felt like forever, then stared at himself in the mirror as he washed his hands. He was starting to look pretty wasted, and was tempted to call it a night - he didn't want to look ridiculous in front of Sebastian. 

But when he got back to the table, Sebastian already had more money in hand and was guiding him towards the bar. 

When they reached it, Chris laughed into Sebastian's ear. "I don't know if it's a good idea for me to keep drinking."

"Oh, c'mon, Chris. Let your hair down," Sebastian grinned. Chris nodded and shrugged, taking his tray of shots up the stairs as Sebastian carried the other along with the change. 

A few shots later, when Tom dragged everyone who could still stand down to the dance floor Chris went happily, pulling a reluctant, laughing Sebastian behind him. Scarlett immediately claimed Chris to dance with for almost an entire song, then she grinned up at him. 

"Yeah, I'm bored of you now. Here," she laughed, shoving Chris towards Sebastian, "he's all yours."

Chris blushed as Sebastian's arms came around him to steady him. "I'm sorry about her. She's a terrible person," he said apologetically, and Sebastian shrugged. 

"It's fine. We can dance if you want to but we don't have to..."

"Uh, well, it would be a shame to disappoint Scarlett?" 

"We can't have that, can we?" Sebastian murmured, only just loud enough to be heard over the music, before wrapping his arms around Chris's neck. Chris in turn wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and they swayed together to the music. Chris heard someone - he was almost certain it was Anthony - wolf whistling in the background, but he sort of didn't care. 

But then Chris remembered that they were drunk, and they were only dancing together because Scarlett had put them in an awkward position, and he kept his distance. When the song finished Chris pulled away with a strained smile, and Sebastian smiled back, looking equally awkward. Chris turned around to glare at Scarlett, and found her looking...almost disappointed in him? Which was weird, but Chris was too drunk to analyse it. 

By the time they staggered out of the club in the early hours of the next morning, the awkwardness had pretty much dissipated, and Chris hugged everyone goodbye before getting a cab home. 

***

The following morning, Chris awoke to a text from Scarlett. 

_Want to meet for coffee today to do the autopsy on last night? xx_

Chris grinned at his phone. This was kind of a tradition with the two of them, so he texted her back immediately. 

_Of course. Usual time and place - see you there! Cxx_

When Chris arrived at the cafe where they always met, Scarlett was already there, typing furiously at her phone. Chris leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, and she absentmindedly returned the gesture, before putting her phone on the table and smiling at him as he sat down. 

"So last night was fun, huh?" she asked, and Chris nodded. 

"Yeah. It's always good to get out and blow off some steam."

"And what was that with you and Sebastian having a little dance?" she teased, and Chris's eyes narrowed. 

"Yeah, about that, what the hell, Scarlett? You really put us both in an awkward position there."

"Oh please," Scarlett snorted in an enormously unladylike fashion. "If you would just get your heads out of your asses then it wouldn't have been awkward at all."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Scarlett gave him a level look, before sighing. "Never mind. You're hopeless. So those shots last night were gross, right? It wasn't just me?"

Glad of the change of subject, Chris chatted away with her for an hour, before they separated to get on with their days. But something about the conversation niggled at him. 

***

The following Monday, Chris found an envelope on his desk when he came back from lunch. The handwriting was obviously disguised, and he shook his head bemusedly before reading the card inside and laughing. 

_Oh my darling Chris,_ it ran, _when will I feel you in my arms? When will I know the ecstasy of your touch? You should know how much I long for you and the day we are together._

_Yours with passion,_

_Sebastian_

At first, Chris suspected one of his bolder students, but then suddenly everything fell into place and he began to laugh. The endless pranks, Scarlett's disgust with him on Saturday...everything suddenly all made sense. 

He knew Sebastian had a free period too, so he headed down to his classroom, pausing to knock and waiting until he heard the stern, "Come in!" before he opened the door. 

"Oh, hey, Chris. What's up?" Sebastian smiled, looking confused when Chris produced the card and passed it to him. 

"I...I didn't write this?"

"I know you didn't," Chris replied, laughing at the look of panic on Sebastian's face. "I don't know exactly who did, but it was definitely one of our illustrious colleagues."

"Really? Not one of the students?"

Chris shook his head. "I think...I get the feeling there's some kind of conspiracy going on with everyone trying to set us up."

"What, because we're the only gay men on staff?" Sebastian scoffed. 

"No, because I'm pretty sure they know about my epic crush on you," Chris said, the words rushing out in his embarrassment. 

"Oh."

"So here's the thing. I like you, I really like you, and I don't know how much more of their well meaning efforts I can take, so...will you have dinner with me this weekend? You can come over, I'll cook Italian food, we'll drink some wine and hang out. What do you say?"

Chris didn't even realise that he was holding his breath until Sebastian smiled shyly and nodded. 

"Okay. Wow, okay. That's awesome. Can I...can I maybe kiss you?"

"We probably shouldn't," Sebastian smiled, "but okay. One kiss."

Chris leaned down and pressed his lips against Sebastian's, kissing him gently. Sebastian's hand came up to cup Chris's face as they kissed, neither of them seeming to want to pull back until finally, and with great reluctance, Chris broke the kiss, resting his forehead on Sebastian's. 

"So we should probably tell our colleagues that we have a date," Chris laughed, but Sebastian shook his head, looking mischievous. 

"I say we don't give them the satisfaction. Let them think they've failed again."

"They did fail! I would totally have asked you out on my own. Eventually."

"Uhuh. If you say so," Sebastian teased, and Chris smiled at him fondly. 

"If better get back - I've got a class next period. But I'll speak to you later?"

Sebastian nodded, and Chris left, practically walking on air. He couldn't wait for the weekend. 

***

It was harder than he thought it would be to keep their date a secret from the rest of the teachers, but Chris managed somehow. There were no more stolen kisses, however; no matter how much Chris wheedled, Sebastian was adamant that they shouldn't be kissing on school property. 

The only problem came when Scarlett tried to convince him to come out with her on Friday night to see a movie. He made up some excuse about seeing one of his sisters, and Scarlett had huffed, sighed, and then roped Anthony and Paul into accompanying her. 

When Friday night arrived they left in separate cars, but Sebastian simply followed Chris to his apartment block and parked outside. Chris had done all the preparation for the meal the night before, and all that needed done was the cooking. 

When they got into the apartment, Chris opened beer for them both and they drank them in the kitchen as Chris cooked. When the food was ready they sat at the table and ate with a bottle of red wine to accompany the food. Chris had also made cheesecake for dessert - from scratch, not a store bought mix, and when he told Sebastian this, Sebastian groaned and said enthusiastically,

"Well if this is how you can cook I think I might just keep you around!"

When they had finished their meal, Chris offered Sebastian another beer, but Sebastian declined. 

"I'm probably already over the legal limit to drive home," he laughed, and Chris took one of his hands and squeezed it. 

"So don't go home tonight. Stay."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "I don't know, I don't want to rush things..." he began, and Chris grinned. 

"Rush things? Sebastian, we've been dancing around this for about two months. Pretty sure glaciers melt faster."

Sebastian gaped at him, then closed his mouth and shook his head. "I guess you're right," he smiled, then leaned in and kissed Chris, gently at first, then with increasing passion as Chris responded. 

Chris moaned at the first touch of Sebastian's tongue against his own as the kiss deepened, and he pulled Sebastian over until he was straddling Chris's lap, their hardening cocks rubbing together through too many layers of fabric. 

"Fuck, bedroom," Chris gasped, pulling back. "Want to see you ride me."

"Oh my god, yes," Sebastian groaned. "Wanted you to fuck me since the moment we met, jesus, Chris..."

Sebastian stood, pulling Chris up beside him, and Chris grabbed Sebastian's hand and pulled him through to the bedroom. As soon as they were through the door they began tearing at each other's clothes in their rush, finally getting each other naked. 

Chris pushed Sebastian backwards so he landed on the bed with a bounce and grabbed the lube and a condom out the drawer. He tapped Sebastian's thighs until he spread them wide open, then Chris slicked up his fingers. He lay next to Sebastian, kissing him as he teased lightly at his asshole with his slick fingers, until Sebastian was begging for Chris to "just get on with it, fuck, just finger me already, you fucking tease!" Chris was more than happy to comply, pushing a single finger into that tight heat a he mouthed kisses down Sebastian's neck to his shoulder, biting down slightly as he added a second finger and began to stretch him. 

Sebastian hissed, and Chris slowed down, kissing him softly. "Need me to stop?" he asked, but Sebastian frantically shook his head. 

"No, fuck, don't stop, it's just been a while, fucking love your fingers in me, Chris, love to feel you opening me up, god," he babbled as Chris reached down to stroke Sebastian's cock while he fingered him. 

When he added a third finger, he stretched Sebastian for a few moments before crooking his fingers up, rubbing at Sebastian's prostate and making his hips fly up off of the bed while he babbled nonsense interspersed with curses. 

Chris fingered him for a few more minutes, until Sebastian was gasping out pleas for Chris to "just fuck me already, Chris, please, oh fuck I need your cock in me now, pleasepleaseplease," and Chris leaned down to kiss him, pulling his fingers out as he did so. 

He sat back and rolled on the condom, then covered his cock in lube before lying back onto the bed. Sebastian knelt up and crawled over until he was straddling Chris, then took hold of his cock and slowly lowered himself down onto it. Sebastian's tongue came out to wet his lips as his hips met Chris's, and he paused. The tight heat surrounding Chris's cock was overwhelming, and all he wanted to do was thrust up into it, but he held still, giving Sebastian time to adjust. 

After what seemed like an eternity to Chris, but in reality was only a few moments, Sebastian began to move, lifting himself up before lowering himself back down onto Chris's cock. 

"Oh fuck," he gasped, "knew you'd feel amazing inside me, Chris, knew that you fucking me would feel so good, oh my god."

Chris nodded, beyond speech as Sebastian rolled his hips, and Chris began to thrust gently, pushing his hips up to meet Sebastian's. Sebastian shifted his hips slightly and moaned, and Chris knew that he'd found the right spot. Sebastian was moving faster now, practically slamming himself down on Chris's cock as he moved, and Chris held on to Sebastian's hip with one hand, while using the other to stroke his cock. 

"Ohfuck, Chris, I'm gonna come," Sebastian managed. 

"Yes, do it, come all over me," Chris hissed, and then Sebastian was crying out as he came all over Chris's stomach and chest. Sebastian's muscles squeezing around him proved too much for Chris and he thrust up only twice more before groaning out his own orgasm. 

Sebastian lifted himself off of Chris's softening cock, and flopped down onto the bed. Chris got up to dispose of the condom, before coming back and laying beside him, pulling Sebastian in to lay on his chest. 

"Stay the night?" he asked softly, and Sebastian leaned up to kiss him, smiling gently. 

"I'd like that."

***

At lunchtime on Monday, Sebastian swanned into the teachers' lounge, sparing not a glance for anyone else, and kissed Chris deeply as the other teachers looked on in stunned silence. 

"I thought you said no kissing on school grounds?" Chris murmured, and Sebastian grinned cheekily. 

"What can I say, I can't keep my hands off you," he said with a wink, before sitting down in the vacant seat next to Chris. Chris could hear Scarlett spluttering beside him, but he'd deal with her later. Right now, he was too busy staring into his new boyfriend's eyes to care much about anything else, and by the look on Sebastian's face, he felt exactly the same way.


End file.
